


The Misfits Revival

by CW2K



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Remake of the three Outworlders simply called The Misfits in this very first three-shot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Misfits Revival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReptileMistressQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/gifts).



Syzoth: WASSSUUUPPP!!!!

* * *

Ermac: Seriously?

* * *

Syzoth: Shut up! This is Syzoth and welcome back to The Misfits. This is a remake of CW2K's original series from Fanfiction, capturing everything we did, including some new scenes. This is a three-shot.

* * *

Erron: A three-shot?

* * *

Ermac: Three chapters recapturing each episode in one chapter.

* * *

Erron: That makes sense.

* * *

Syzoth: Let's get started as this will serve as an early Christmas present for ReptileMistressQueen.

* * *

Erron: Mistress, eh?

* * *

Syzoth: ... on with the show.


End file.
